the hard times
by calleigh101
Summary: this is about calleigh and eric about there love. All hope is lost when calleigh gets into a car accident that might be life or death.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and wet day in Miami. Calleigh was standing in the rain crying, she was upset that Eric left CSI. She was shivering but she would not move. She looked around and saw everyone rain with news papers over there heads to prevent the rain. This place is always busy she thought. Everyone was leaving ,her she felt, first Alexx and now her love of her life, Eric. She was deep in thought, and then Haratio came up and started to talk to her.

"Hey, Cal. You should go inside before you get sick." Haratio stated

It took her a moment to actually see that Haratio was talking to her.

"Oh, what did you want H?"Calleigh questioned

"I want you to home and get warmed up."

"Oh, ok I'll see you tomorrow H."

"See ya Cal."

When Calleigh was walking to her car she saw Eric packing up his stuff from his locker. She went over to help him. She noticed that he was staring into space. She went over to him and was waving her hand around trying to get his attention. She finally got his attention and helped him pack up.

"You know you really don't have to help me." Eric said.

"It's no problem."Calleigh said.

There was a long silence then Calleigh asked him what his next move is.

"Well I really don't know, Cal."Eric said.

"Ok, Oh crap look at the time I have to go."Calleigh said

"See ya, Call me later."Eric said

"I will bye." Calleigh

Calleigh got into her car and started crying even harder because she knew that Eric we'll never come back to CSI tomorrow. She drove off, the roads were very slick and she just wished she got home safe. But then suddenly at a stop sign, a truck couldn't stop and crashed into Calleigh's car. Her car was in the middle of the cross section and the truck hit the car dead on and...


	2. Chapter 2

Calleigh was unconscious and was badly injured.

There was the truck on the car, bystanders looking in shock, someone was calling 911. It was pure quos. The paramedics rushed Calleigh to the hospital. She had at least a broken leg and many cuts and bruises. When they got to the hospital Calleigh was rushed to urgent care. The doctors started working on her; they put an iv in your forearm.

Eric got a call form the hospital and rushed down there. Eric also told the csi team and they came down to see her. Eric entered the hospital question were a Calleigh was.

"Excuse me,were's Calleigh Duquense?"Eric questioned with worry.

"She's in urgent care."The doctor said.

"Were can I go give blood to her?"Eric asked.

"She has lost a lot of blood but we already got blood for a blood transfusion when she is stable."The doctor responded.

"OK, how long are they gonna be with her?" Eric questioned

"It might be awhile so you might wanna take a seat and wait."The doctor said.

"Ok, thanks."Eric said

"Does she have any family we can call?"The doctor asked.

"Yeah, I can call them."Eric said.

"Thank you, I have to get back to the room." The doctor said.

"Ok."Eric said.

The doctor left. Eric was left sitting alone in the waiting room thinking about how Calleigh was doing. The rest of the team came in a few minutes later. The team had a look of horror on there faces.

"Where is she, how is she doing?"Horatio asked.

"Well the doctor said she is in critical condition and she is in urgent care."Eric stated

"Can we see her?"Horatio asked.

"No, there working on her right now."Eric answered

"Ok."Horatio said.

Back in urgent care the doctors were trying to get her heart beat up. It took 4 try's and they got her heart beat up to normal. The doctors were still nervous if Calleigh will get through this injuries. She was still unconscious; the doctors started working on her broken leg, the huge open cuts and a concussion. After 1 hour of working on her they put her status as stable, but she is still unconscious. She was put into a room and they let visitors in. Eric went in first.

When he walked in he was in shock about how badly hurt she was. He was starting to think it was his fault that she got into this mess. He was thinking about how upset she was when he said he was leaving csi.

"Hey ,Cal."Eric said

There was a short pause.

"I' m really sorry about the calleigh, I don't know what I would do without you. I love you Calleigh."

He put his watch in her hands and left so everyone else can see her.

Eric went back into the waiting room and the rest of the team went in to see her. Eric went to sit down and started to cry. He was thinking why did this have to happen to her, the most beautiful, wonderful women. He was thinking he had to stay here and help her get through this.

Once everyone saw Calleigh they got called out to the crash sit because the truck driver died just a few minutes ago. So Eric was left in the waiting room alone. He decided to go in her room and wait until the doctor would come and tell him what they were going to do. The doctor entered the room and said:

"Hello , how are you?"

"Not so good, is she gonna be ok?"Eric asked

"She should recover but it will take some time, she has broken ribs,broken leg, a concussion, and many bad cuts and bruises."The doctor replied.

"Ok, When is she gonna be released from the hospital?"Eric asked.

"Not for a few weeks, we need to monitor her and make sure nothing else happens to her."The doctor said.

Eric looked at Calleigh and was praying for her to wake up. The Doctor left again and then Calleigh woke up. Eric was so happy.

"Hey Cal" Eric said.

"Eric, where am I?"Calleigh said.

"Your in the hospital Cal, you were in a car accident."Eric said.

"Oh" Calleigh said.

"I'm glad that you're ok, I dunno what I would do with out you."Eric said.

"Yeah, me either" Calleigh said

Calleigh went asleep and Eric got a call from Haratio asking if he could work this last case with them. And Eric answered.......


	3. Chapter 3

Eric said yes and went to the scene write was in good hands he thought and he would be back soon. He drove up to the scene and saw the truck and the car smashed up. He parked his car and went up to Horatio.

"Hey H"Eric said.

"Hello, I need you to go and look at the truck."Horatio said.

"Sure, I'll be right on it."Eric said

"Good."Horatio said.

Eric went up to the accident and saw how badly everything was beaten up. But he now was trying to focus on the case. In the truck he took a look at the breaks and noticed that they were stuck on drive. He finger printed the breaks and sent it back to the lab. Once he got back to the lab, he had to get his gun and badge back at the front desk. After he got things sorted out he went to the computer and put the print in the computer. He searched CODIS and Don Benson came up for attempted murder a few years back. So he called Horatio and got him to come in and question Don.

Meanwhile Calleigh was still at the hospital; Eric went back to the hospital while Horatio questioned the suspect. Calleigh was awake and happy. Her parents were there with her. Eric knocked on the door, they let him in.

"Hey, guys."Eric said.

"Hey." They said all together.

"How are you doing Calleigh?"Eric questioned.

"Good, alittle tried though."Calleigh answered.

"That's good."Eric said.

"Mom, dad can you guys step out I wanna talk to Eric alone."Calleigh said.

"Thats ok."They said.

"Great."Calleigh said.

Her parents left the room and there was this short silence. Then Calleigh asked again why she was in the hospital.

"You were in a car accident and you are in the hospital."Eric said.

"Oh, is the other driver alright?"Calleigh asked.

"Well he died just an hour ago."Eric said.

"oh my god, is it because of me?"Calleigh asked.

"No, we found that the breaks were tampered with and they did not work so the driver couldn't stop, so we are trying to find who did this to you."Eric said.

"Ok, when am I gonna get out of here?"Calleigh asked.

"We don't know."Eric said.

"Ok."Calleigh said.

Then Calleigh just passed out and Eric was screaming for her doctor to come in. But then her heartbeat went down so fast that...


	4. Chapter 4

That Calleigh wasn't breathing and the doctors had to put her on life support. After the doctors put her on life support, the doctor came out and told the team about what was happening.

"We are very concerned about her right now because her heart rate could fall again and possibly die."The doctor said.

"Then what's wrong with her?"Eric asked

"Well we don't really know, but we are thinking that her brain isn't responding to her body. So with that happening her body is crashing."The doctor said.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?"Eric asked.

"Not at the moment."The doctor said.

"Ok thanks, well I got to go."Eric said.

"Ok."The doctor said.

Eric got into his hummer and went back to the lab. On his way there he was thinking about Calleigh's chances on surviving this accident. But he got interrupted by a phone call from his boss, Horatio. He answered.

"Hello Horatio, what's up?"Eric asked.

"Well I just finished interviewing Mister Benson and he said he had to repair the breaks a few days ago. So I need you to go to Bob's repair shop and question his co-workers."Horatio said.

"That's no problem I'll be right on it."Eric said.

"That's great, see you in a bit."Horatio said.

Eric hung up the phone and went straight to Bob's repair shop. It took him an extra 20 minutes to get there because he didn't really know how to get there. But once he got there he started questioning the man in the front desk.

"Hey, how can I help you today sir?"The man asked.

Eric showed his badge and man darted outside, Eric started to chase him and it wasn't that much farther from the repair shop that Eric caught him and cuffed him. Eric called for a police car to come and take the man back to the lab for questioning.

It took about 10 minutes until the car came and took the man back to the lab. When they got back to the lab Eric went to talk to Horatio. It wasn't hard to find him. He was sitting in his office studying the case. Eric knocked on the door, Horatio nodded his head and let him in.

"Hey, we have a runner from the repair shop."Eric stated.

"Oh, well you know all runners are guilty of something."Horatio said.

"Yeah, well he seemed like a nice guy but once I showed him my badge he darted out of there like there was no tomorrow."Eric said.

"Good job Eric."Horatio said.

"Well I was wondering if you could come with me to interview room."Eric said.

"I'd love to come, let's go."Horatio said.

They left Horatio's office and went off the interview room. The man was already sitting there. The man was about 5'10, brown hair and brown eyes and was a little bit chubby. He was calm and staring at the ground. But once the door opened his head came up and looked at Eric.

"What's your name?"Horatio asked.

"Billy, Billy Bob." The man stated.

"Ok, why did you escape when my CSI showed you his badge?"Horatio asked.

"Well I thought he was going to arrest me for not paying my bills form the last few months."Billy stated.

"He was not there to arrest you, he just wanted to ask you about who fixed this truck."Horatio said while sliding a picture of the truck towards him.

"Oh, what do you want to know about that truck?"Billy asked.

"Were wondering who worked on it because this truck was involved in a murder and one person is in critical condition."Eric said.

"I don't know that, all that stuff is on the computer back at the office."Billy said.

"Ok, can you just excuse us for a minute?"Horatio asked.

"Go ahead."Billy replied.

Eric and Horatio left the room and decided that they were going to try and get a warrant for that computer. Horatio was going to arrest Billy for escaping from the police.

"Ok, so what is our next move?"Eric asked

"We catch the guy."Horatio said.

Then Eric got a call, it was the doctor. He answered it.

"Hey, how is she doing?"Eric asked.

"She's good, she's awake so you can come and see her."The doctor said.

"Ok, I'll be right there."Eric said.

Eric hung up the phone and started making his way to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Eric got to the hospital, he went straight to Calleigh's room. He saw that Calleigh's parents were there talking to her. So he decided to sit and wait until her parents left, so he could talk to her alone. It wasn't a long wait. After about 10 minutes her parents left for supper. He walked in.

"Hi."Eric said.

"Hey."Calleigh said with a smile.

"You scared us all Calleigh."Eric stated

"I know, what's wrong with me?"She asked

"Nothing, the doctor said it was something about your body but you'll be ok."Eric said.

"Oh, I guess that's ok."Calleigh said.

"Yeah it is, well were really close to catching this guy who did this to you."Eric said

"That's really good."She said.

There was a short silence, and then the doctor came in and said some shocking news.

"What's wrong doctor?"Eric questioned.

"Well I just wanted to talk to guys that Calleigh is recovering very quickly and we need her to stay here for the rest of the week."The doctor stated.

"That's great."Eric said.

"But she will need to be taken care of once she gets out of here for awhile."The doctor said.

"I can do that, it's no problem."Eric said

"Eric, you really don't have to do this."Calleigh said.

"Yes, I do."Eric said.

After an hour with Calleigh he went back to the lab. Eric talked to the judge and got a warrant for the computer at the repair shop. He gave Horatio a call and went to the repair shop.

"Hello, we have a warrant for this computer."Eric said when pointing at the main computer.

"Ok, go ahead." A woman said.

Eric took the computer and put it in the back of the hummer and went back to the lab. Once he got back to the lab. He went straight to the AV room to get some information about who worked on the truck.

"Hey, I need you to get all the info off this computer."Eric said.

"Yeah, but I have to get through all this stuff."The AV man said.

"Well this is priority, Calleigh is in the hospital because of the man who tampered with the truck brakes."Eric said.

"Ok, I'm right on it."The AV man said.

"Page me whenever you get any good info on who worked on this truck."Eric said when giving him a photo of the truck.

"Got it." The AV man said.

Eric left the AV room and went back to the hospital to see Calleigh. But once he entered the hospital he got a page from the AV room and went back to find out who worked on the truck. Eric went back and once he got into the AV room he couldn't believe who worked on the truck. It was.....


	6. Chapter 6

It was Billy, the runner. Eric was confused, how could a computer geek work on a truck. He asked the guy to run the prints again but it still showed up as Billy. So Eric gave Horatio a call.

"Hello."Horatio said.

"Hey, I figured out who worked on the truck."Eric said

"That's great, who is our guy? Horatio questioned.

"Billy."Eric stated.

"That makes no sense, bring him in for questioning."Horatio said.

"I'm already on it."Eric said.

"Ok great, I'll see you in the questioning form in 5 minutes."Horatio said.

"K, see you soon."Eric said.

Eric got Billy and put him in the questioning room. Horatio arrived just after they got him in.

"Why am I here again?"Billy questioned

"Well your computer said you were working on this truck at 11am 2 days ago."Eric said.

"Why didn't you tell us the truth Billy?"Horatio asked.

"I'm not telling you guys anything, I already said enough."Billy said.

"Well I can't help you if you don't help me out."Horatio said.

"I don't need your help, my people are helping me."Billy said.

"Who are your people?"Eric questioned.

"I can't say that."Billy said.

"Tell me who your people are right now!"Eric yelled.

"Eric, calm down."Horatio said.

Eric left the room and Horatio started to re question Billy.

"So, who are your people?"Horatio asked again.

"I'm sorry I can't give you that information."Billy said.

"Fine, take him away and put him in holding."Horatio said.

Horatio stepped out of the room and started talking to Eric.

"I think he is a Russian."Eric stated.

"How so?" Horatio asked.

"Well this is the kind of crime they do back in Russia by hurting innocent people."Eric said.

"Well we have no proof that he is a Russian."Horatio said.

"Well let's dig into his past and figure everything about this guy."Eric said.

"Ok, I'll get Natalia on it."Horatio said.

Eric got a call from the doctor saying Calleigh was doing really good and said she will be out of the hospital in 3 days. So Eric went back to the hospital to check on her himself.

Eric got to the hospital and went straight to Calleigh's room. She was sleeping. But he stayed anyways. But after about 5 minutes there was a gun shot. Calleigh suddenly woke up and saw that Eric went out of the room to find the shooter. She heard him call out MDPD put your weapon down. But with that said the shooter shot the glass of Calleigh's room. Eric took a couple more shoots then the guy run off. Eric called it in and rushed to see if Calleigh was ok.

But once he got closer to her room there were many doctors checking her out. Eric thought that she was dead. He sat down and started crying when suddenly......


	7. Chapter 7

When suddenly another gun shot rose and hurt an employee. Eric up and saw the shooter and shot at him and the guy died. Once Eric got the guy down he went to the employee and saw that she was shot in the leg. She was losing a lot of blood so Eric took off his shirt and wrapped it around her leg and carried her to a room, where doctors started working on her. The doctor said she would be ok. Once Eric got that done with he went back to Calleigh's room and saw that she was ok. Her doctor was there talking to her. Eric walked in. He was relieved that Calleigh was ok.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?"Eric asked.

"Were good."The doctor said.

"Great."Eric said.

"So Calleigh remember once you leave the hospital to take these pills once a day for 2 weeks."Thedoctor said to Calleigh.

"Ok, thank you."Callegih said.

"No problem, I need to check on another patient but call if you need me."The doctor said.

The doctor left the room and Calleigh was in a trance staring at Eric.

"What's wrong Calleigh?"Eric questioned.

"Eric, where's your shirt?"Calleigh asked.

"Well a nurse got shot and I needed to put some pressure to stop the blooding and I only had my shirt so I used it."Eric said.

"That's so sweet, did you get the guy?"Calleigh asked.

"Yeah I was able to shoot him and the team should be here soon to figure this all out."Eric said.

"Did you figure out who cause my accident?"Calleigh questioned.

"Not yet, but I am thinking it is the man who works the front desk of the repair shop."Eric said.

"Good job."Calleigh congratulated.

"Thanks so I better go and see Horatio."Eric said.

"Ok, I'll see you soon?"Calleigh asked.

"Yes, you will."Eric said.

Eric left the room and went up to Horatio to tell him what happened. Once he recapped what happened he went back to the lab to figure out who caused Calleigh's car accident. He went back and interviewed Billy again.

It took about 30 minutes to finally figure out that Billy did tamper with the breaks because he is in a gang called the snakes and there rival gang was the Owls. So when the man walked in the repair shop Billy noticed that he had an Owl tattoo and went straight to his boss and asked him what he could to mess him up. His boss said to mess up his truck someway and try to kill him. So even though Billy didn't know much about mechanics he went for the breaks and tampered them so that he couldn't stop.

So Eric arrested him for murder. After he was done in there he went back to the hospital to see how the case was going and then to see Calleigh. After about an hour at the scene he decided to visit Calleigh. He went in and saw Calleigh sleeping. The doctor entered right after him.

"Hey, doc."Eric said.

"Hey."The doctor said.

"So how is she doing?"Eric asked.

"She's doing great, actually she can go home today."The doctor said.

"Great, I can take her back to my place and I can watch her."Eric said.

"Great, let's wait until she wakes up and then she can go home."The doctor said.

"Ok."Eric said.


End file.
